Thunderwyvern
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} __TOC__ Information and Stats Thunderwyvern is almost identical to it's cousin Wyvern. It has it's heart on its back and is related to Lightning element. It is also much more dangerous than normal Wyvern however, as its blows deal far more damage. It also has a coat of lightning around its heart that deals damage, so clinging onto it requires health items as well as normal stamina items. The lightning aura does very miniscule amounts of damage, it does about 10 HP per second. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Wyvern, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Resistances are similar to that of Wyvern. Tactics *Its heart is its weak-point, from which it will take more damage when struck. A strike to the heart is also necessary to kill the beast when it's health has fully depleted. *Same tactics apply here as on normal Wyvern (apart from it being resistant to magic). They're not weak against any elements specifically, but are highly resistant to Lightning so avoid using that. *One fairly good strategy is to knock the wyvern down (by any means you have) and climb on its back with the Hidden Augment Adhesion. The wyvern will be unable to throw you off; however, you will take damage from its aura so be sure to bring curatives or a self-healing armor set like Immortal's Armor Set. *When you encounter this enemy in The Fallen City make sure to fight them on the roof tops before fighting the enemies on the ground. Even if they are on a roof all the way on the other side of the map they will cast spells (usually Levin and Torpor) at you and your party as soon as they have noticed you. This can make any battles on the ground extremely difficult and dangerous (only one Thunderwyvern will spawn here, the two that spawn together are just standard Wyverns able to cast spells). *In the Fallen City, you can also lure it fly on top of the bottomless pit. Shooting it down will kill it instantly, but you loose all the loot. *A very simple, and very easy strategy (which applies to regular Wyverns as well) is to wait for it to fly into the air, hit it with an arrow so it hits the ground, deal as much damage as you can and then let it fly back into the air. This effectively makes Wyverns the easiest of the three lesser dragonkin as they usually loop in this fashion. Locations Note: Thunderwyverns will only spawn after killing Daimon. *Bitterblack Isle. **Duskmoon Tower (A Firedrake may spawn here instead). **The Fallen City (Two normal spellcasting varients may spawn instead). *Gransys. **Bluemoon Tower (Post-Game) Notice Board quest By Royal Decree I in the Arisen's Refuge. Rewards *Virid Dragons Scale. *Bright Virid Scale. *Thunderwyvern Horn. *Supple Dragon Pelt. *Greatwyrm Stone. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dragon